


Danganronpa smut

by Nagitokomaedaonthenintendodspoggers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitokomaedaonthenintendodspoggers/pseuds/Nagitokomaedaonthenintendodspoggers
Summary: DR smut. Requests are welcome.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Danganronpa smut

Kyoko x Makoto

Makoto snuck out of his room a couple minutes after the night time announcement, Kyoko told him earlier that day to go to the boy's bathroom on the second floor, she said there's a secret that she couldn't speak of in front of the cameras. Once he finally made it up, he opened the door to the storage closet like Kyoko told him to, he began to feel around the room, until he accidently tripped on a mop and opened the back wall, revealing a small, dark and cold room filled with books and files, with a single desk.

"So 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 is what Kyoko wanted me to see..." 

"That's right." 

Makoto yelped and turned around, where he saw Kyoko standing at the entrance of the room, the light from the bathroom illuminating her silhouette and making her appear like an angel. "Ah! Jeez, Kyoko, you scared me..." Makoto chuckled as Kyoko closed the room and walked to his side. 

"So, have you taken a look at the files?" she gestured towards a small stack of yellow files on the desk. "Ah...no, sorry, i've only just got here." Kyoko walked around and sat down on the wheeled chair and grabbed a file from the pile and opened it up, she then took some sheets of paper and threw them in the waste basket.

"Do you think Monokuma saw us leave our rooms?"  
"Yes, but i would'nt worry about it, there's no rule stating that we're not allowed to be up here."  
"Yeah..." Kyoko looked up and saw the worry on Makoto's face. "If it makes you feel any better, Celeste's suggestion that we don't leave our rooms at night isn't a rule in the handbook, so we have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks Kyoko!" "It's no problem." Kyoko began to work on the files again, Makoto stood in front of her watching her hands move from file to file, his eyes eventually moved up to her breasts..he watched them jiggle slightly everytime Kyoko threw paper into the basket, his mind started to create a fantasy that involved him and Kyoko participating in...certain activities. he squeezed hsi eyes shut and shook his head, '𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 that 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘶𝘺?!'

Makoto began to feel a tight feeling in his jeans, '𝘰𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸?!  
he sat against a desk leg and looked down, and saw his.. "Flagpole" standing up. he tried to space out and get that..fantasy, out of his head.

When he eventually comes back to reality, Kyoko's standing over him with a fully stacked file in her hands, her eyes on his crotch. "GAH! KYOKO!" "Calm down." she kneeled down and carefully put the file on the floor, she put her gloved hand on his erection, he tensed up. "May I?" Makoto looked her in the eye and nodded. She unzipped his jeans and stuck her cold hand underneath his boxers, she began to slowly stroke his dick from underneath his clothes, Makoto took long, shaky breaths that grew shorter as Kyoko amped up the speed, Makoto eventually came in his boxers with a small grunt, Kyoko stuck her hand out and stood up.

"Make sure you read those files tonight, Makoto, They're very important." "Yeah..." Makoto grabbed the packed the file and stood up on shaky legs. '𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯??' Kyoko pushed the wall open, washed her hands, and left the bathroom. Makoto left after a few minutes, to make it seem less suspicious. When Makoto made it back, he realized he forgot to zip up his jeans.


End file.
